1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices that automatically limit fluid flow. Specifically, the present invention relates to devices that mechanically shut off uncontrolled primary fluid flow after a predetermined volume of continuous fluid flow is detected, limit consumption thereafter, and automatically resets the device to an initial position once fluid flow has terminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
With water consumption becoming limited in many areas, it is increasingly important to detect and prevent over consumption or uncontrolled water usage. There are some flow control devices designed to stop fluid flow that has continued for a predetermined amount of time.
Devices stopping fluid flow after a predetermined amount of time include U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,530 to Kon H. Yi, issued on Jul. 28, 1981. This patent discloses a water-flow-control device that mechanically controls the flow of a specific amount of water in a predetermined period of time. The 530' device is primarily designed for agricultural and garden purposes, for example, precisely controlling the amount of water delivered to a garden in a set period of time. A required feature of each claim of the 530' patent is a timing means for controlling the periods in which a specified amount of water is permitted to pass through the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,928 to Martin, issued on Mar. 20, 1951 relates to an automatic water shutoff device in which a conventional mechanical alarm clock is employed to stop water flow after a preset amount of time.
While having fluid consumption limited by time is helpful in certain situations, such as lawn care, a single predetermined length of time for all fluid usages is impractical. For example, the amount of time that one desires a garden to be watered may be different than the amount of time needed to run a dishwasher. Thus, it would be an improvement to the art to have a device that stops uncontrolled fluid flow based on actual usage rather than time.
Other prior art devices stop fluid flow after a predetermined volume of fluid has passed through the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 579,464 to Bentley on Mar. 23, 1897 presents an automatic cut-off device for preventing damaging overflows of water typically resulting from leaving open faucets. The 464' patent is mechanical in operation, and presents a valve which closes and opens based on the passage of a predetermined quantity of fluid through a passageway and wherein the automatic mechanism effecting valve positioning is actuated by fluid pressure. Additionally, the 464' patent provides for claims on a gauge device operated by flow of fluid through the pipe and wherein the automatic mechanism is controlled by the gage device. Further, the patent discloses retracting means which readjust the pressure-operated means to original positions following cessation of flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,687 issued to Garmes on Jun. 4, 2002 discloses a water monitoring and regulation apparatus including two impellers fixed to the interior of a pipe through which water flows. Each impeller is connected to a meter. As water flows through the pipe, the impellers each turn gears located on opposing sides of a main engagement gear. The main engagement gear causes a timer gear to rotate. After a preset number of revolutions of the timer gear are reached, the timer mechanism causes a cable to retract. The cable, attached to a squared bar, pulls the bar when it is retracted. This causes the bar to slide out of a notch in a shaft to which a valve is attached. Without the bar to prevent rotation of the shaft a spring biased toward rotation of the shaft causes the valve to close. One meter may measure water usage between resets of the system while the other meter may measure continuous elapsed flow.
While both '464 and '687 patents are able to be reset after the valve has shut off the fluid supply, it would be an improvement to the art to have a control line that permits nominal fluid flow to the device outlet after the valve has shut off and that further permits the automatic reset of the flow control device after the point of uncontrolled flow, such as an open faucet or a leak, has been closed.